Nightmare
by Shae07
Summary: Dean always puts Sam first, that's a given. Lexi would put him first too because that's what Dean would want, but what happens when a simple hunt goes terribly wrong because of a mistake on Dean's part. Love may conquer all, but trust is the foundation for love and without that, everything crumbles.


_**Prologue: Unstoppable. That's what the Winchesters have always been together, and now that Lexi Wilson has powers that even she might not understand the roots of, they are quite the force to be reckoned with. The two brothers have stopped more than one apocalypse and with a super powered witch on their team, it isn't surprising that whispers were starting to circle among the groups of those targeted by them. The question being, how do you break the broken? By removing the bond which holds those shattered pieces together, in this case…trust. Afterall, the best way to topple an empire is from within. **_

The mission was simple, they knew their target: Stefan Ivanov.

Lexi collapses to her knees, the blast of energy drained her, and she glances at the decimation around her. Stefan is gone, charred ashes stretch out on the ground in front of her and the smell of burnt flesh makes her nauseous. She glances to where her hunter friend Matt had been standing and braces herself on the ground as her eyes land on another patch of black remains.

She screams as her breathing becomes erratic. Sam approaches from the street and his run slows to a stop as his eyes settle on the scene before him, going wide with horror and realization.

"Lex," he barely says her name, words escaping him as Dean rushes to his side from across the street.

"What…." Dean takes in the scene in confusion and shock.

The witch cuts her eyes over at him, "Where were you?"

He blinks at the hostility in her tone before he begins slowly, "I thought Sam…"

"The plan was…" she glances away from him, shaking her head. _Sam, Sam's always first. _

"I thought you had this under control," Dean's tone turns aggressive as he waves his hand at the destruction before him.

Lexi turns an icy glare on him as she says coldly, "You were supposed to have my back." She stands up slowly as her jaw trembles, "I trusted you. We're supposed to be a team."

"We are!" Dean challenges her, "That has nothing to do with the fact you don't have your crap in check. Haven't you been training?"

She flicks her eyes back to him angrily, before using her right hand to fling the green-eyed man into the nearest car, before she begins to walk away. Sam places a hand on her shoulder as she starts past him and she looks up, his eyes full of remorse and Lexi says softly, "I'm sorry Sam, I can't…I just can't…"

He gives a small nod of his head as Lexi glances back at the man she's trusted and put more faith in for as long as she can remember, "I can't sacrifice myself for someone I can't trust…I won't..."

"Lexi," Dean's tone is commanding as she walks away, "what just happened…I've never seen a witch do that…" She turns slowly around to look at him as he continues, "We need to get control on it before it gets worse."

The witch waves her hand at the blast zone before them, exasperation in her tone, "IT DOESN'T GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS!" Angry tears steam down her face, "I killed my friend…he trusted me, and that's on me! It's obvious I'm more than just a witch…I'm a monster…thanks for showing me that. I don't need _your_ help controlling anything." She bites her bottom lip and considers her next words carefully, "Everyone around you dies…I should have learned my lesson the first time." Anger clouds his eyes and she watches Dean's jaw clench at her words before she turns to leave.

**Two days earlier…**

"_I don't like it," Matt comments from across her bar. _

"_Come on," Lexi smiles, "You've worked with them before." The hunter folds his arms across his chest as Lexi continues, "This Stefan guy, he's powerful…really powerful, we could use all the help we can get."_

"_Didn't you die?" He questions._

_Lexi purses her lips, "Technically, yes, but…that's not the point here, and it wasn't their fault. I trust them, what do you say?"_

_Matt sighs heavily, "Fine, but not because I trust them…because I trust you." His words evoke a warm smile from Lexi._

Tears stream down her face as Lexi remembers the conversation. She grabs her duffel bag from the trunk and makes her way up the dark walkway. She'd thought about going to Jody's or Donna's, but as much as they loved her, they loved Dean too. Lexi needs someone who will be more neutral in this situation. Her knuckles barely tap on the wooden door before it opens wide and the man standing on the other side looks at her with a pained expression in his dark eyes.

He takes in her disheveled appearance for a moment before he reaches for her with his right hand and says softly, "Come on." He takes the duffel bag from her and swaps it to his left hand as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, using his foot to nudge the door back shut.


End file.
